The Darkness of Revenge
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Devimon comes back to life, and how will T.K. deal with it? How will Devimon deal with T.K? Takari with hints of Kenyako. Please read and review!


Hi, you've probably seen a lot of these, but I just had to write this. If this is bad,   
blame it on the facts of boredom and no iced-tea.  
  
I don't own Digimon. Then again, neither do you!  
  
This has a little violence in it, but it's not that graphic. Please read with a little   
caution, this is a little unlike me.   
  
THIS IS MY 100TH FIC!   
  
Takari is contained in this fic with mild hints of Kenyako.   
Cody: 12  
T.K., Kari, Davis: 14  
Ken and Yolei: 15  
Tai and Matt: 17  
Joe: 18  
Izzy: 16  
  
Quote of the Fic: "In your dreams, magical thoughts, all things are real unless you dream   
they're not." Lunar Silver Star Opening   
  
"The Darkness of Revenge"  
~~  
  
T.K. shivered in his sleep, waking up Patamon.   
  
"T.K., wake up!" Patamon said, jumping up and down on his DigiDestined.  
  
T.K. suddenly woke up, and sat up. Patamon, unprepared, was throttled into the door.  
  
"Remind me to think of a new way to wake you up," Patamon said, trying to shake off the   
dizziness.  
  
T.K. nodded, still shaking.  
  
Patamon noticed how pale he was, "What was in your dream?"  
  
T.K. shivered as he spoke the name, "Devimon, Patamon, Devimon. I could see his red eyes   
staring at me."  
  
Patamon nodded, as scared as T.K. was of Devimon.  
  
"He spoke of revenge against me and you."  
  
"T.K., maybe we should tell the other DigiDestined about Devimon." Patamon said as T.K.   
calmed down.  
  
T.K. shook his head, "No, this is my problem. I won't let them deal with it."  
  
Patamon sighed, "You are so stubborn. But no matter what, I'll stay by your side."  
  
T.K. smiled, and laid his head back on his pillow, Patamon curling up next to him.  
  
~~  
  
School was murder for T.K., he wasn't fully with it all day, and Davis kept going on and on   
about something, most likely soccer. The DigiDestined were going to meet in the computer lab   
and then they were going for a picnic in the DigiWorld. T.K. was the first when there.  
  
"Patamon, I'm here!" T.K. said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hi T.K.!" Patamon said as he sat down next to T.K.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"They're coming. They should be here about... now." T.K. said.  
  
As if on cue, the other DigiDestined slid through the door and nearly ran over T.K.  
  
DemiVeemon looked at T.K., "You're good."   
  
The Digimon laughed, leaving the other DigiDestined confused.  
  
"Do we want to know?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Probably not," Kari replied.  
  
Davis shrugged it off, "Let's just get going!"  
  
Ken nodded, and Cody did too.   
  
Yolei opened the DigiPort and they all went through.  
  
~~  
  
The DigiDestined ended up in an unfamiliar area. They looked around before Wormmon asked the   
question that was on everyone's minds but two.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Both T.K. and Patamon looked at each.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking, T.K.?" Patamon asked.   
  
"Yeah, that's definitely Infinity Mountain." T.K. said, looking around again.  
  
"What?" Davis asked, everyone turning to face the duo.  
  
"T.K., what is this place?" Cody asked.   
  
"This is File Island," T.K. said, "This is where we were first transported, before Kari."  
  
Suddenly, a black mist surrounded the DigiDestined, when it cleared, there was one figure   
standing there...  
  
"Devimon." T.K. said, his voice going cold on the word. The other DigiDestined were startled   
at the normally warm voice fill with malice.   
  
"Ahh, the little Child of Hope remembers me. I'm flattered."  
  
"I wouldn't be," Patamon said, flying in front of T.K.  
  
The other DigiDestined stood next to T.K. wondering what to do. Kari stood by T.K.,   
remembering something about this figure. T.K. was blocking Kari from any harm. Ken was   
next to Yolei. He remembered something about this Digimon, but he couldn't quite remember   
what.   
  
Devimon laughed, "I see the batpig still protects you. Nothing has changed but one thing."  
  
"What's that?" T.K. asked.  
  
"This time, instead of you destroying me, I will destroy you."  
  
Then everything went black.   
  
~~  
  
Kari was the first one to wake up. Looking around, she saw all the DigiDestined except   
Patamon and T.K. Startled, she woke up the others.   
  
"What's going on Kari?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, T.K. and Patamon are gone." Kari said, her voice filled   
with worry.  
  
"I'm sure T.K. is fine," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah, he's tough enough for anything," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yes, Gatomon is right," Hawkmon said.   
  
Davis said nothing, only watching the other DigiDestined. He couldn't help but see how worried   
Kari was about T.K.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
T.K. woke up, his head throbbing.  
  
"I see you are awake, Child of Hope."  
  
Patamon, next to T.K. began to wake up also.   
  
T.K. tried to move his arms, but soon found out that his arms and legs were chained to a wall.   
Patamon was also chained to the wall.   
  
"Where are the others?!" T.K. yelled, but in his thoughts, 'I hope Kari is okay. I wouldn't   
forgive myself if anything happened to her.'   
  
"They are safe, unlike you," Devimon said, as he smacked T.K.  
  
T.K., glad that Kari was safe, shook his head, "Don't hurt them."  
  
Devimon just laughed, "I only have revenge on you, not them."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why you ask? Why? You destroyed me. Not another one of you worthless DigiDestined, YOU!   
A mere child, a wee little boy. You and your batpig/angel destroyed me. I want revenge.   
You destroyed me, now I will destroy you."   
  
Patamon turned his head as Devimon beat his DigiDestined. He couldn't stand to be so helpless.   
But Patamon was helpless. Devimon had evidently taken T.K.'s DigiVice.  
  
Suddenly, Devimon stopped. Patamon turned to face his DigiDestined, and he gasped at the   
sight. Blood trailed from T.K.'s mouth and arm. His face was bruised on both cheeks. He was   
breathing, but it looked like T.K. was unconscious.   
  
Devimon grinned, "Elecmon, Bakemon, take him back to his friends. Take the big with you."   
  
~~  
  
The DigiDestined and Digimon were quietly talking amongst themselves. The Digimon couldn't   
DigiVolve without the DigiVices, but Devimon had taken both them and the D-Terminals. Suddenly,  
a door opened, showing a Bakemon with something in his arms.  
  
"Here's a friends of yours!" the Bakemon said, tossing T.K.'s limp form to the DigiDestined's   
feet.   
  
Kari gasped, and scrambled to T.K.'s side first. Patamon was tossed into the cell next to him.   
  
Soon the others were around them, each shocked at how beat up T.K. was.  
  
"He's still breathing," came Patamon's voice.  
  
"Patamon, are you okay?" Gatomon asked, sitting down next to the Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, but T.K. isn't!" Patamon said, as he began to cry.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari, Ken, and Yolei had bandaged some of T.K.'s wounds. Ken and Yolei were doing   
most of the bandaging; Kari wasn't going to leave T.K.'s side for the world. For some reason,   
they didn't take Yolei's bag, which had a first aide kit. Cody and Armadillomon moved to   
comfort Patamon, while Davis sat and watched everything taking place.  
  
'Kari really cares for T.S. But what does this Digimon want with him?' Davis wondered.   
  
While Kari was helping Ken bandage a cut on T.K.'s arm, she worried about him. T.K. had   
always protected her, through the time she was sick, through the time with Piedmon. T.K. had   
even came to the Dark World to get her back. Now T.K. was the one in danger, and Kari didn't   
know what to do. She was worried about something happening to him.   
  
Soon after finishing the bandaging on T.K.'s arm, he began to wake up.   
  
"T.K., you with me?" Kari asked.  
  
"Patamon?" T.K. asked, as Ken helped him up.  
  
"T.K.!" Patamon said as he launched himself in into his DigiDestined's arms.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Cody asked.  
  
"Like I've been run over." T.K. replied.  
  
"T.K., what does Devimon have against you?" Gatomon asked.  
  
T.K., now leaning against the wall, answered, "Before Kari came along, Devimon was our first   
opponent, as you all know from our stories. Well, as things went down, all of us original   
seven kids' Digimon could DigiVolve, but Patamon. Soon, it was the final fight against him.   
Devimon had easily beaten everyone else's Digimon, except Patamon. Devimon reached out to   
destroy me, knowing if he killed Patamon or me no one could stop him, Patamon took the attack,   
thus DigiVolving to Angemon for the first time."  
  
T.K. paused as they soaked in the information.   
  
"So Angemon destroyed Devimon right?" Ken asked.  
  
T.K. shook his head, "No, Angemon did destroy Devimon, but not without a price. When Angemon   
destroyed Devimon, he destroyed himself as well."  
  
Eyes turned to Patamon.  
  
"You were deleted?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Not really, just reconfigured. I became a DigiEgg, and eventually re-hatched, but it took   
longer than when you were reconfigured, Wormmon." Patamon answered.  
  
Wormmon nodded, not saying a word.  
  
~~  
  
The DigiDestined and their Digimon had all fallen asleep except for T.K. and Kari.   
  
T.K. couldn't sleep. He was too worried about the rest of the DigiDestined. He was really   
worried about Kari. Ever since Tai told T.K. to protect her during the Dark Master thing.   
He kept that promise, but now it was more out of love than duty. Over the years, he had fallen   
in love with his best friend. She was everything to him, and T.K. knew heaven was missing an   
angel. (An- *gags* I'm getting so corny...)   
  
Kari couldn't sleep. She was worried about T.K. She knew that T.K. would sacrifice himself  
before anyone else got hurt. Kari also knew how far T.K. would go to protect her. Kari   
admired T.K.'s loyalty to the people he cared about. She had fallen in love with his shyness   
and his stubbornness. To Kari, T.K. was everything, and she loved him. (An- Shoot me now...)   
  
"Hey, T.K.," Kari said.  
  
T.K. turned his attention to his secret crush, "What Kari?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"My arm is throbbing, and I'm a little sore, but yeah."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
T.K. heard a hint of happiness in her voice, turning his attention to her, he smiled, and glad   
she was safe. Then T.K. saw her shiver. Each of them had one blanket.   
  
"Kari, sit by me, we can share blankets that way." T.K. said, blushing a bit.  
  
Kari looked confused for a moment, before moving closer to T.K. She snuggled into T.K.'s arms,  
contented with life.  
  
Kari loved how warm T.K. was. He was always like that. An innocent soul with a heart as big   
as the DigiWorld. She loved his loyalty and his curiosity. She loved him. She loved his   
smile, she loved his blue eyes. (An- *blinks*)   
  
Kari was warm against T.K. T.K. didn't mind sharing with her. She was an angel on earth.   
So kind, yet so loyal. He loved her, and he would always protect her. (An- I need a cliff...)   
  
"Thanks T.K. I was cold." Kari said, happy.  
  
"Your welcome." T.K. said.  
  
Both had light conversation before Kari fell asleep. T.K. gently kissed her cheek, but he   
stayed awake. He grinned as Patamon mumbled in his sleep about something or other. He   
grinned again when Yolei said something about Ken in her sleep. T.K. eventually dozed off.   
  
~~  
  
Kari was the first one awake. She noticed T.K. quietly sleeping next to her. Quiet, so not   
to wake him, carefully pulled herself away for him. Unfortunately, she woke T.K. in the   
process.   
  
Soon after T.K. woke, everyone else began to wake up.  
  
"Now what?" Davis asked, not quite awake.  
  
"You get out of here," a new voice said.  
  
"Elecmon!" Patamon said as the Digimon walked through the door.  
  
Elecmon nodded his hello and sat next to T.K. T.K. grinned and patted Elecmon's head.   
  
"Happy?" T.K. asked.   
  
Elecmon nodded, "Thanks. Follow me, I want to get you out of here as soon as possible."  
  
"What about Devimon?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Don't mind him, I can take care of him long enough for you to get out of here."   
  
"Out of where?" Devimon said as he appeared.  
  
Devimon could tell Elecmon was going to help the DigiDestined, and before anyone could say a   
word, Devimon flung Elecmon in to the wall. When Elecmon landed, the DigiVices appeared.  
  
Devimon laughed, "Not even those will save you!"   
  
As soon as those words were said, he launched an attack at the DigiDestined. T.K. grabbed   
Kari and pulled her out of the way while everyone else scrambled, Ken grabbing Yolei.  
  
"Run!" Davis yelled, as each DigiDestined took off.   
  
DigiDestined ran off in pairs. T.K. had gotten Kari out of there, while Ken did the same   
for Yolei. Cody went with Davis for safety reasons. The Digimon followed their respective  
partners.  
  
~~  
T.K. and Kari...  
  
T.K. pulled Kari into a corridor, both panting heavily. Gatomon and Patamon soon followed   
keeping guard. The only problem was the corridor was small. Kari and T.K. found themselves   
cramped, and a little close. Their heads were only a few inches away. The only thing separating   
their lips was the fact T.K. was a few inches taller than Kari.   
  
"Umm, sorry Kari," T.K. said, fighting a blush.  
  
"It's okay T.K.," Kari said.  
  
Both Digimon suddenly saw an evil Digimon and launched themselves back into their DigiDestined.   
That surprise jar made both DigiDestined jump. It also made their lips touch. Too surprised   
to do anything, they stayed that way. Then again, pure pleasure wouldn't let them let go.   
They couldn't kid themselves, both wanted it. At the exact same time, they pulled away.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," T.K. said, apologizing.  
  
"Hey! I didn't pull away did I?" Kari asked.  
  
"You mean you liked it?"   
  
Kari nodded, blushing, "Yeah, I liked kissing you."   
  
T.K. blushed, and then realizing this could be the only time he ever said it, he then whispered   
in to Kari's ear, "I love you Kari."  
  
"I love you too," Kari replied aloud.  
  
T.K. smiled.  
  
"Come on you two!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
Everyone nodded and took off.   
  
~~  
Ken and Yolei...  
  
"You okay Yolei?" Ken asked.  
  
Yolei nodded.  
  
"That was close," Hawkmon commented.  
  
"No, really," Yolei replied.  
  
"We need to figure out how to find the others and get out of here," Ken said.  
  
"You have a plan?" Wormmon asked.   
  
Ken shook his head, "Not yet, but I will."   
  
"Well, for now, let's just keep walking until we find someone." Yolei suggested.   
  
Everyone nodded and kept walking.  
  
~~  
Davis and Cody...  
  
"I think we're safe," Cody said, seeing no evil Digimon around.  
  
"I hope Kari is okay," Davis said.  
  
"You really like her don't you," Veemon asked.  
  
"It's a crush. I think Kari is really better off with T.E." Davis said.  
  
"It's T.K.," Cody replied.  
  
"Okay, she's better off with T.K. I'm just kinda her older brother, I guess. I do like, I   
just don't think in the way it needs to be for love. She could never love me like she loves   
him, and I realize that. I'm not as dense as I appear. T.K. is what she needs and   
deserves," Davis said. (An- No Davis bashing this time!)   
  
Armadillomon smiled, "Let's go find the others."  
  
~~  
  
As if on cue, everyone arrived in the same room at the same time. (An- Anime Magic!)   
  
"Everyone okay?" Davis asked, noticing T.K. and Kari's interlaced hands. He grinned at them,   
to which they blushed.  
  
"Not for long," Devimon said, appearing  
  
Elecmon suddenly appeared, bearing their D-Terminals.  
  
"You again?!" Devimon yelled as he crushed Elecmon.  
  
"Good luck," Elecmon said as he was deleted.   
  
Everyone momentarily silenced, then took the spare time to DigiVolve.   
  
As the Digimon fought, the kids focused their attention to the battle. It appeared that   
Devimon kept attacking MagnaAngemon and Angewomon.   
  
"Hey guys, I got a plan!" T.K. said as the DigiDestined formed into a huddle.   
  
The Digimon were quickly told the plan, and then they executed it.  
  
While Devimon went after the angels, the other Digimon took turns attacking him. Suddenly,   
without warning, Devimon lashed out attacks making all but the angels go to rookie form.  
  
Meanwhile, Yolei, Davis, Cody, and Ken grabbed their Digimon and looked them over for any   
serious harm. T.K. and Kari watched their Digimon as best they could.  
  
"T.K., do you think that MagnaAngemon and Angewomon can do it on their own? What if Devimon   
wins?" Kari asked him, leaning against him for support.  
  
"Kari, you know we'll win. We have to believe, we have to hope. We can never give up hope,   
just like we can never give up the light in our hearts. We've come through before, we'll come   
through again." T.K. said, hugging Kari close to him.  
  
"You're right T.K.," Kari said, bringing her lips closer to T.K.'s.  
  
T.K.'s lips met Kari's. A kiss full of love followed, then a bright light.   
  
"What's going on?" Davis asked, looking at the pink light that surrounded Kari and the yellow   
light around T.K.  
  
All of a sudden, two objects formed in front of T.K. and Kari. One was Kari's crest, and the   
other T.K.'s. As both of them grabbed their crest, they smiled at each other. Devimon looked   
scared for a second, but then shook it off.   
  
"Not even your crests can help you now!" Devimon said.  
  
"So those are what a full crest and tag look like... fascinating," Ken said.   
  
Everyone looked at Ken and sweatdropped.  
  
"What?" Ken asked.   
  
"He's turning into Davis..." Yolei said. (An- I tried...)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Devimon was still attacking the angels. T.K. and Kari were trying to keep the Digimon going,   
but they were failing. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were getting weaker and weaker.   
  
"T.K., I'm scared," Kari whispered to him.   
  
"No need, Kari. Even if he beats us now, we can battle him again. Always hope, Kari, always   
hope."   
  
"T.K., you are always so full of hope!"   
  
"And Kari, you are always so full of your own light." T.K. said, with a smile.  
  
All of a sudden, a bright light surrounded them, and their crest shone, and trapped Devimon.   
Devimon, who was about to finish of the angels, was caught by surprised and destroyed.   
  
"I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED!" Devimon yelled as he was destroyed.  
  
The remaining DigiDestined turned to T.K. and Kari, but only to find out they fainted.  
  
"Let's get out of here. Everyone is probably worried." Davis said.   
  
"What about their crests?" Yolei asked.  
  
Tokomon answered, "They were destroyed when Devimon was. Once again, they used the power of   
their crests to destroy evil. Let's get out of here."   
  
Ken lifted T.K. up while Davis grabbed Kari, while Yolei carried their Digimon.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Izzy had alerted Tai and Matt about the problem of the kids when they didn't come back from   
their picnic. Then he told the families of the kids that they were sleeping over and Izzy's   
parents would cover for them. Matt and Tai had paced the entire length of Izzy's room. Izzy   
had been counting until he lost track at the 5,000th turn about. Izzy turned to face his   
computer, when the DigiPort light changed.   
  
"Look out!" Izzy yelled, as he moved out of the way.  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, a group of tired kids appeared. As soon as Matt and   
Tai saw their siblings, they immediately ran to them and laid them next to each other on   
Izzy's bed. Matt looked at T.K. and growled out a few words...  
  
"Who. Did. This."   
  
Cody was the first to speak up, "Devimon."   
  
At the same time, Tai, Matt, and Izzy said, "WHAT?!?"  
  
While Izzy called Joe, Cody and Ken explained what happened.   
  
~~  
  
Joe finished checking up on T.K.   
  
"Well, his arm is bruised and cut, but not infected. I see no other damage to him really.   
I'm sure he is sore, he has some bruises. We won't know how he feels until he wakes up.   
Evidentially, Devimon wanted him to die a slow painful death," Joe said.  
  
"How's Kari doing," Tai asked.  
  
"She's fine, but both of them are going to headaches," Joe said.  
  
Izzy nodded, taking in all of the information. Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis went home before   
Joe came.   
  
"T.K.," was the first thing that Kari said when she woke up. Tai was at her side in an   
instant.  
  
"How do you feel?" Tai asked, helping her sit up.  
  
"I have a headache, and I'm hungry, but how's T.K.?" Kari said.  
  
"He's waking up," Matt said as he helped his brother sit up.  
  
"Urghh, what truck hit me?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Take these," Joe said as he handed T.K. some aspirin.   
  
"Now, T.K., what happened? We got everyone else's story but yours," Izzy said.  
  
T.K. ignored Izzy for the moment, "Kari, how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm okay," Kari replied as she squeezed T.K.'s hand.  
  
Matt was the first one to pick something up, "Something happened to you two. What was it?"  
  
Joe smiled, "I got to go. I have a test to study for."  
  
Both T.K. and Kari told their stories, the entire story, which made both of their brothers   
faint.  
  
"Guys, were going out to eat, see you later," T.K. said, as he and Kari got ready to leave.  
  
"T.K., don't you dare touch her!" Tai warned.  
  
"Hey! You know me," T.K. replied.  
  
"I also know where you live." Tai replied, flatly.   
  
T.K. gulped, while Kari smiled. She grabbed T.K.'s hand and led him off.  
  
Matt sat down on Izzy's bed; "Something tells me we should be more worried about Kari than T.K."  
  
Both brothers looked at each other, shrugged, then followed their younger siblings.  
  
Izzy smiled as he shut the door.   
  
~~  
  
Well, weird ending, but what do you expect from me?  
  
This is my 100th fic, so it would be nice of you to review.   
  
Remember: If you review, the author writes more. If you don't, the author quits writing.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S.- I am SO corny... 


End file.
